poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of 102 Dalmatians
Pooh's Adventures of 102 Dalmatians is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. Set in an alternate universe of 101 Dalmatians, it is a sequel to Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1996). It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with its predecessor in the near future. Plot After three years in prison, Cruella de Vil has been cured of her desire for fur coats by Dr. Pavlov and is released into the custody of the probation office on the provision that she will be forced to pay the remainder of her fortune (eight million pounds) to all the dog shelters in the borough of Westminster should she repeat her crime. Cruella therefore mends her working relationship with her valet Alonso and has him lock away all her fur coats. Cruella's probation officer, Chloe Simon, nevertheless suspects her, partly because Chloe is the owner of the now-adult Dipstick (one of the original 15 puppies of the previous film). Dipstick's mate Dottie has recently given birth to three puppies: Domino, Little Dipper, and Oddball, whereof Oddball lacks spots. To mend her reputation, Cruella buys the Second Chance Dog shelter, owned by Kevin Shepherd, to resolve its financial insolvency. Meanwhile, Dr. Pavlov discovers that when his therapy's subjects are subjected to loud noises, they revert to their original states but conceals this discovery. When Big Ben rings in her presence, Cruella reverts to her former personality and enlists the help of furrier Jean-Pierre LePelt to steal 102 Dalmatian puppies for a new fur coat. When Kevin tells Chloe that if Cruella violates her parole, her entire fortune will go to him, since his dog shelter is the only one in the borough of Westminster, Cruella has Kevin framed for the theft of the puppies and invites Chloe to dinner while LePelt steals Dottie and her three puppies. Dipstick hurries back to the apartment and hides in LePelt's truck but is later captured at the train station. Chloe rushes home to save her pets but arrives too late. She is joined by Kevin, who has escaped from prison with help from his dogs and talking parrot, Waddlesworth Upon finding a ticket for the Orient Express dropped by LePelt, Kevin and Chloe attempt and fail to stop Cruella and LePelt, but Oddball and Waddlesworth pursue their enemies secretly. In Paris, Kevin and Chloe save some of the captive puppies, but they are seen and locked in the cellar just as the puppies flee. Cruella goes after the puppies alone. Alonso, when scolded beyond his patience, defeats LePelt and frees Kevin and Chloe, and they give chase to a wedding cake factory, where the puppies and Kevin's dogs imprison Cruella in an immense cake. She and LePelt are thereupon arrested. Kevin and Chloe are awarded the remnants of Cruella's fortune by Alonso himself, and Oddball's coat develops spots. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Ash and his friends, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, the Oliver & Company gang, the Animaniacs gang, Skunk, Fox, the Jungle Adventure Crew, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Kion and his friends, Toaster and his friends, Ttark, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Charlie Brown and his friends, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, the Alfea Adventure Crew, SpongeBob and his friends, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beatle Boys, the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium, Miss Sara Bellum, Mayor of Townsville, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Hank Hill and his friends, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Oliver & Company, the Tiny Toons, Godzilla and his friends, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends (from A Christmas Story), Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), the Dragon Tales gang, Groark the Dragon and his friends, the Toy Story gang, Hiccup and his friends (including the dragons and Gobber the Belch), Jimmy Neutron and his friends, The Goonies, Ace Bunny and his friends (from Loonatics Unleashed), Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Arlo and his family and friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Blu and his family, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, The Latest Buzz gang, Dobby, Hagrid, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, CoolZDane's Danny's Adventures team, Robin Hood, Little John, the Toontown Adventure Crew, The Muppets, Rapunzel, Pollie Pi, The Castaways (Gilligan, The Skipper, The Howells, The Professor, Mary Ann Summers and Ginger Grant), Karen Rooney, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, and The DigiDestined and Their Digimon, Aladar and his family, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Mushu, Pterano, Baloo, Bagheera, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, George Beard, Harold Hutchins, Mr. Krupp (aka Captain Underpants), the Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, the Powerpuff girls villains, Lavernia, The Fratellis, Captain Hook, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, King Goobot, Ooblar, Gaston, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, Gabi, Captain Gutt and his crew, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Sypher, Massive, The Crime Empire, Poison Ivy, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Pain and Panic, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Arthur and Cecil, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Zuzu Moon, Drake, Yzma, Judge Claude Frollo, Sir Ruber, Rasputin, Raffish Ralph, Weasel McGreed, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Shere Khan, Chelsea Barnes, Dominic Badguy, Winterbolt, Pete, Janet Smythe, Judge Doom, Dr. Fusion, Evil Selena Gomez, Carface, Killer, Warren T. Rat, Rothbart, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Dr. Facilier, the Evil Queen, Sodarn Insane, Professor Poopypants, Melvin Sneedly, Nora Dershilt, Oogie Boogie, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Ratigan, Fidget, Barnaby, The Horned King, and Creeper will guest star in this film. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time with 102 Dalmatians as a separate sequel to Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, and Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot, his friends, and the same guest stars from Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure ended up guest starring in this film instead. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Disney crossovers Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Sequel films Category:Shadow101815